wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Dorian Fate
Academic and Professional Career For a mere mortal, Professor Fate certainly has been around quite some time. Having been born in 1637, he went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. Eventually, he became an unspeakable for the Ministry, the exact details of his academic career and his performance as an unspeakable are unknown at this time. However, during the Plague in 1665, he made a formal request to begin experimentation on a new method of healing which would siphon life energy from one human to another in order to promote physical recovery. His request was denied. Believing his method to be necessary to curtail the unmitigated suffering caused by the Plague, he promptly began experimenting on his own in secret. A choice that would lead to dire yet at this time unknown consequences. At some point, he is thrown into Azkaban for resisting Voldemort’s regime. Personal Life Dorian has made an incredible impact at Hogwarts. Being one of the most helpful professors to his students and colleagues. This helpful, and at times playful, persona masks the true power he wields, and he can quickly switch from playful to intimidating at a moments notice. Like most Slytherin, Dorian has a soft spot for Hufflepuffs, and like most Unspeakables, he prefers to works alone. Although willing to help others often, he is a bit pessimistic about the outcome of any endeavour and a bit fatalistic about life in general. Professor Fate suffered the loss of his son at an unknown time in his life. A certain student, Collin Wilkins, has been a bit of a thorn in the Professor’s side. Before Wilkins, before the Weasleys, before The Marauders, there were the Tempest Twins, Evelyn and Isaac. The Adventures of Wilkins and Fate Wilkins is running in the halls. Fate chastises him. Wilkins teases a fellow classmate about his wand grip. Fate puts him in his place. Wilkins prematurely reads from the Necro-Telecomnicon (Book of the Dead) in class. Fate has to save him. Wilkins eats a piece of bubblegum confiscated from the Wonka factory. Fate must take him to the infirmity. Wilkins calls Fate a ‘cow’. Fate is not amused. Wilkins tricks Fate into accidentally activating the Bloody Mary mirror. Fate must save himself. Having to cope with Wilkins antics by eating, Fate blames Wilkins for his failed diet. Wilkins suggests singing ‘Ding dong the witch is dead’ when Minister Umbridge enters the room. Fate is very amused. Wilkins uses Dodson’s picture as a dart board. Fate chastises the boy for not have better aim. Wilkins sneaks out at night and is caught by two Aurors. Fate rescues him. Wilkins stuns an Auror with a spell. Fate erases the incident from the Auror’s memory. Wilkins continually disorganizes another Professor’s bookshelf. Fate wonders how he came to be designated as ‘Wilkin’s keeper’. Wilkins and another student eat pixie dust. Fate must take them to the infirmary. Fate encourages Wilkins to enter the TriWizard Tournament although his motives for this are suspect. When other professors complain, Fate reminds them that he is responsible for Wilkins. Wilkins defies Minister’s decree to segregate classes based on blood status, Fate commends him. Professor Lana Jageillonska comes to Fate for help, crying. Fate is concerned Wilkins is to blame. Fate makes a bet with Healer B in favor of Wilkins, and he is not disappointed.